Question: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $3$ $6$
Solution: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $6$ $4$ , and $3$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $6 \times 4 \times 3$ $ = 72$ Thus, the volume of the box is $72$.